


Crush

by nerdling_prince



Series: Dance Upon Graves [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/nerdling_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, it’s obvious of how Eren and Armin spent a rather larger amount of time together. They hold a certain bond, strong and lively. Eren carries fury, though it’s mostly a sense of concern he has for others he cares about. Armin holds a portrait of strength hidden behind a small frame, a brilliance not many see.<br/>It’s common to see them together, with Mikasa tagging along, as they are a group no more or less than like family.<br/>That's why when it occurs as another loss, it breaks a hole into both their hearts, unable to be patched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

A gentle beam of moonlight laid itself upon the floor of where Eren was locked up. Recently, they had given him more permissions down there. He could get up on his own to do things before lights out, however, he would still remain chained at nightfall. 

When it came to separation, it was practically normal by now. Murder of another human being was reasonable, so long as it was a person who had little effect on if humanity survives or not. They could always use one less mouth to feed. That means more meals for others, higher ups, maybe soldiers too, if they were lucky.

As quickly as Eren fell asleep, he had woken up a beast, a nightmare wracking his mind. Heat scorched those who dared to touch his skin, to which, no one came near. 

Nobody, except for Armin. The strategist was always the one who could calm his fury, the almost unnecessary rage built up; a sign of peace, comfort. They were best friends from childhood, possibly more, as rumor had it.

Armin always seemed to be cold, despite the many attempts at keeping him warm.

_"Eren..." Armin would attempt to warn, he couldn't struggle against him, despite the fact his ribs were being broken from the pressure. The blonde coughed blood up onto the titan's- no, it's his own- hand._

"What type of dream is this? It seems so real.." Eren's thoughts ran on.

_In an instant, Armin was thrown to ground. Eren had hold of one of the wires of his 3DMG, meaning he was met with the same fate of being slammed down._

"I can't stop my titan form from moving.. can't it see that Armin's hurt?! Why isn't it stopping?!"

_Someone was yelling. Armin couldn't hear them. His senses were drastically being lost, blood fell from ripped skin._

_Eren was too far out of it, he didn't even give Armin a chance to get near when he tried to calm his titan's form._

Did he ever wake up in the first place? He can't remember.

_Eren was acting like his enemy, maybe he was his own enemy._

__Armin wasn't able to be alert when he was dangled in front of the creature's face, covered in crimson and his own bits of bone._ _

_He tried to speak Armin's name, but it came out as an angered roar. Armin wasn't responding._

_His whole body was on repeat, slammed and yanked back up, continuous horror._

This had to be just a dream. There's no way he'd do this, it wasn't like himself.

Eren blanked out with the feeling of a pair of razors slicing through his nape to get him out.

Armin was dropped, the creature's body falling on top of him.

_It wasn't a dream._

 

* * *

 

 

When Eren woke up, everyone's eyes were on him, they were afraid.

He was chained up again, what did he do this time?

His body was too weak to move, Mikasa stood by, the only one without fear upon their expression besides Levi.

That man's expression almost _never_ changed.

Mikasa's eyes spoke of concern, but that's not what Eren was looking for currently.

That was just a nightmare, right? Then.. Armin should be here.

"Where's Armin?" He croaked out. Levi raised an eyebrow as if Eren didn't know, Mikasa looked down.

"Mikasa? W-Where's Armin?" He asked again, voice quiet.

She didn't answer.

"He's not dead. He can't be dead, right? One of us would have saved him-" 

"He's dead, Jaeger. You killed him." Levi spoke up, seemingly uninterested in explaining. Mikasa glared daggers at the man.

"That.. can't be true, right Mikasa? Armin's still alive!" Eren hoped Mikasa would tell him this is just a joke, that was just a dream.

Silence, he was met with silence.

"Mika-"

"He's not.. alive, Eren. You lost control during the mission.. transformed and.. you accidentally killed him." She answered him finally, unable to meet his gaze.

He didn't know he was crying until he felt one of his tears drip onto his hand. His body froze up, he couldn't believe this. 

"He's not dead! He can't- he can't be dead!" Eren tried to protest, he was met with more silence. "He.. can't be.."

Levi got up, unlocking his chains. "Did you want to go see for yourself, Jaeger? We can take you straight to him, we brought him back with us."

"Show me! He can't be dead!" He repeated, only to be shut up when he was brought straight to the body.

There were burn marks around his throat, bones broken, some sticking straight out of his skin. Armin's body was pale, cold when Eren reached it.

Eren couldn't believe it, but he knew no titan could do so much damage. The damage done was that of a shifter, not a regular titan.

Mikasa is silent, but it's no doubt she's holding back tears. 

They both loved Armin, possibly in different ways, possibly in the same way.

Now, he's gone, and it hurts them both to know this. Anyone could see he's dead, his figure is broken.

It was Eren's fault.

 

* * *

 

Once, they were all young and happy. It was safe to say that Eren loved Armin. He loved every bit of him, from his cute nose to the fact he smelt strangely of sunflowers.

When they joined the military, people rumored they were a bit too close. Though, it was just a crush.

 


End file.
